


Gehenna

by orphan_account



Series: Zenith [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Band Fic, Demons, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, No OFCs, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa is a medium, Plot, Portals, Rituals, Satanism, Spirits, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Undecided Relationship(s), Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aether and Mist get the answers they are looking for, but can they gather the courage to go out and finally locate Omega?





	1. Papa Might Know

Mist set down a steaming mug in front of Aether, of whom sat in a chair at her dining room table.

He peered down at it curiously, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She'd given him a mug of hot chocolate, two regular-sized fluffy marshmallows and crushed graham cracker flowing on the warm surface. Followed by a gob of whipped cream. It was pretty, and he just knew it tasted as pleasing as it had looked. A shaking hand soon slid around the hot ceramic, his fingers tapping it softly. His eyes refused to meet hers as he brought the mug up to his lips and took a long drink. The warmth of the liquid calmed his dry throat, spreading though his body like calming tendrils of smoke.

Mist sat across from him in a computer chair. There had only been one normal chair at the table since she'd lived alone. Her eyes studied him closely, her mask left behind to set on the kitchen counter, her balaclava pulled down to reveal her poofy mass of crimped hair. Short, but big. One side was shaved slightly, revealing even shorter signs of light brown hair.

“You can begin tell me whenever you like. This is important, brother -- Air or I must know or else we cannot figure out where he is.” she says calmly. She was prepared to wait for however long he wanted; he probably would have needed time to process such a large thing and she understood. Which was why she was thoroughly surprised when he began to speak shortly after setting his mug down.

A fine white line of melted marshmallow and whipped cream dashed across his lip.

“I...I had gone back to my room. I was lighting incense, planning on just hanging out and practicing. I sat down with his guitar...I'd played it before and wanted to try again, the black Gibson RD with his symbol...but I strummed a few of the first lines in a song and that's when I heard it,” a shiver clearly ran through his body and he immediately grabbed the mug again, taking a sip. As if the warmth of the drink would save him. “He said...in his exact words, ‘Water, Aether, I know you can hear me...please, I need your help; you are the only one I can reach since Air has lost his ability to hear me. That or he is blocked from hearing me. I am stuck in Sammæl’s dungeons. He is holding me here because of something I did...please find me, please, I don't want to be here anymore. There is a portal you have to find..Papa knows-,’....and then it cut out..” he held his mug instead of setting it down as he spoke, his eyes seemingly interested in the stained wood pattern of the table. “He...he was crying...I could hear it in his voice…”

Mist nodded after he'd spoken. “Papa knows...knows what?” she inquired, tapping her nails on the table. Aether shrugged, picking out a half-melted marshmallow with his neat claws and popping it into his mouth. “He either knows about where Omega is, why he is gone...or maybe he was just telling us he knows he is missing. I don't know,” he says around a mouthful of the sugary cream. He scrunched his nose in confusion and paused his chewing, leaning forward. “Who is Samuel?” he asked quizzically.

Mist shook her head. “No, not Samuel. _Sammæl_. That is an infernal name.” she responded. She only recognized it because she'd memorized the list. Aether bunched his eyebrows. “That doesn't make sense though...Sammæl...wouldn't he be on our side then? Plus, I'm sure that there is nobody going by that name that has remotely any right to be...stealing us. Or maybe…” he trailed off, tapping a claw on his lips as both sets of their eyes met after a moment. Conjuring the same thought.

“An imposter? Someone using that name as a...a ruse?” Mist’s voice had lowered as she leaned forward as well, her elbows on the table.

Her ghoul brother was right. Though he had not been the one to voice the thought they both shared, she knew he was thinking the same thing. “This man, demon, _thing_ , whatever has Omega...it's obviously using a fake name...but what _is it_? What's it's _real_ name?” she says, obvious confusion lacing her voice.

Aether raises his brows and downs the rest of his hot chocolate before setting the mug on the table. Wiping away some of the sticky sweet drink as it had left a trail from a corner of his mouth down to his chin. He sighed, standing and taking the mug to her sink to rinse it out so he wouldn't hassle her. “I don't know. Honestly, Mist, I'm just as lost as you are.” he says with yet another shrug that night, using a sponge to scrub out some of the melted marshmallow on the side of the mug. “He mentioned a portal...maybe that's what he means? A portal to his world and Papa knows where it's at?” he rinsed the mug with clean water from the faucet and set it in the sink, turning to speak to his sister while waving a hand in the air lazily.

A haze of purple covered his hand and the mug, the air seemingly raising it and placing it in a drying rack next to the basin behind him. Mist watched his action, slightly envious. She could do the same, but instead of controlling the ether around her, it was water droplets that would manifest and move things. Thing was, it got everything wet even though it was partially useful. Such as closing doors from across the room with just a wave of her hand, though the doorknob would be dripping afterwards.

“You're right. Portal. Do...do you think we could ask Papa about it? Or would he get mad?” she asked him, standing and almost pushing in the computer chair before realizing it didn't belong there at the dinner table.

Aether froze and his eyes shifted timidly as if he were unsure, still leaning against the counter. Mist frowned and dropped her shoulders. “Come on. You've known him longer than me! Surely you know by now how he'd react if we asked?” she put a hand on her hip as she spoke, the other arm propping herself on the table while her eyes focused on him.

Aether shrugged his shoulders, dropping his eyes to the linoleum tiles of the kitchen floor, arms dangling at his sides uselessly. He genuinely wasn't sure. He may have been a damn nameless ghoul, but he wasn't that close to Papa to know if he'd get upset or suspicious at such a question or not. Someone like Alpha or Air could most likely ask and maybe not suffer consequences. If there were any.

“Sister...I-I really don't know,” he begins, swallowing. He wasn't afraid of Emeritus, he just didn't want to be yelled at. He sighs, allowing his eyes to close.

“...I will talk to him. I only ask that you accompany me for evidence...and moral support.” he finally says, eyes opening and flicking to meet hers.

She looked at him a while longer before a smile spread across her face. “Moral support...” she chuckled. “Of course, Aether. Why would I have made you go alone anyways?”

The man in the kitchen returned the smile, inspecting the neat spats on his shoes. “Ah, I dunno. My brothers would have made me. They are cruel like that, you know.” he says jokingly, letting slip a breathy laugh. He pulls his phone from his back pocket, flicking it out of sleep mode to check the time.

He lets off the counter, stretching his back before moving to grab his own mask from the table. Clicking it in place on his head while Mist did the same.

They walked to the door and Aether offered her his arm. The last time he had done this, he was escorting her to become a ghoul. His eyes watched her from beyond the silver devil mask.

“Shall we?”


	2. Spectre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, I am sorry!! I have just been busy with school and planning for a story project in creative writing. This one is kinda long, so bear with me and enjoy if you wish!

Mist rapped her knuckles upon the hard, chiseled wood of the door that led to Papa’s study. She’d only been in this room once and it had been for her official initiation ceremony.

Aether stood next to her, his hands folded behind his back in respect and his head tilted downwards as if he were inspecting something rather interesting on the floor. The lingering smell of myrrh incense flooded their nostrils as they waited at the door; Papa must have performed a ritual earlier in the large room, but by himself. Rather strange, but she knew it most likely happened often. The ghouls need not be present at every ritual, after all. And Papa performed his own personal rituals when his mind needed clearing.

After a moment of waiting, the door creaked open slightly, revealing the short man, still dressed in his elegant vestments and his corpse paint still in place as well. The only thing missing from this intricate ensemble was his mitre, his charcoal locks freed and draped over his forehead almost lazily.

A quizzical look laced his features before smiling tiredly at his two precious ghouls, of whom stood in the doorway with shadowed eyes. Awaiting his words.

Mist noticed smudges of dark purple under his eyes; something the thick ritual paint couldn't mask. Had he not been sleeping?

“Ah, my children! I did not expect you at such a late hour...do come in and have a glass or two of champagne with me? It tends to get a little lonely after a while.” he chortled, his noticable smile apparent in his voice as well as on his lips. His words slightly slurred, had he been _drunk_?

Mist and Aether exchanged the same confused glance before obeying their leader and entering the room. As his request had not been a question, but a command, and they must accede to whatever the antipope wished of them.

Upon entering, their eyes widened at the half-empty wine bottles that lay strewn over his study desk. Some knocked over, the precious liquids dripping out onto the surface. A mess that would later be quiet hard to launder as the liquid would likely become sticky and bedevil whomever had the misfortune of cleaning it.

After a while. Aether turned to give his Papa a look as the man dramatically swept his body in front of them, stumbling a little as he did. He held parts of his chausible up as a bride would her dress to make sure it was not being stepped on.

“Do ignore the mess I've made, I've been trying to clean it up, but ah, I keep allowing myself to get sidetracked!”

A dry chuckle followed, a sharp-nailed and gloved hand upon his chest. His eyes watched the ghouls for a moment before he tilted his head curiously. “What brings you here, lovelies?” he asks before turning briskly on his heel to grab the aforementioned bottle of champagne off the rack at the far side of the room. The tapping of the heels on his shoes echoed through the unholy room and bounced off the vast walls.

Neither Aether nor Mist dared to speak just yet, holding their tongues. The silver gargoyle masks shadowed their worried eyes as they both stood, hands behind their backs at they watched Emeritus hustle around clumsily in his current state.

He came back, moving to grab a few small glasses off a shelf next to the rack before motioning for them to join him. This was an order once again, and they obeyed. Coming to a small table behind his ‘throne’ and taking a seat. They watched cautiously as he sloppily poured the clear, frothy liquid into the bowls of the glasses. Some of it sloshing over the edges.

He sat down and pushed the glasses to either ghoul, taking a swig from the bottle itself before resting his head on one of his hands. Giving his two children a lidded look.

Aether merely tapped the sides of the glass nervously, his eyes never moving to look at Emeritus once.

“Papa...we know the truth about...about Omega. Please, if you know something, anything, we _must_ know. It is imperative that you tell us,” he says.

Mist was surprised; usually he kept his voice quiet, having to be told to speak up several times when explaining something. Though here and now, his voice was stern and at a reasonable level. One that made Papa stare in confusion. The timid ghoul flinched away, expecting to be reprimanded, thought caught completely off-guard when Papa burst out laughing.

“My dear, precious little demon! You know Omega is only on a break. He will return. I assure you he is around here in Linköping somewhere.” he says, a stupid smile on his face. He lazily gesticulated quite a bit when he spoke, hiccoughing every few words.

Aether shook his head, pushing the glass away from himself and turning to the devilish priest. “No, Papa. We know the truth. Please hear me again; we must know. If you want Omega back, you need to tell us so we can find him. We already have a few tips. We just need more. We know that you know things. ”

If Papa wasn't drunk, Mist knew Aether’s words would be very plausible and would likely have convinced the now tipsy man. She wasn't meaning Papa was credulous, as they were telling him the truth. Not trying to trick him in anyway into something.

Papa narrowed his eyes, sniffing and grasping the neck of the champagne bottle again as if he would float away without its safety. Aether’s hand shot out, grabbing the bottle away from the antipope and causing him to grunt and reach for it stubbornly.

Aether held it out of his grabby hands, putting a finger over the area where his mouth would be on the mask. “Ah, ah. You are fucking wasted, man. No more unless you give us some answers. I-I am sorry, my Papa. But we really need to know these things. And we know for a fact...that you know.” he says, turning to Mist and handing the bottle for her to hold until Papa would comply with their questions.

The man huffed, sitting back in his chair with his arms and legs crossed. His cheeks were tinted pink under the makeup, likely from the excessive drinking. “I do not know what you mean.” he says after a moment of quiet between the three unholy beings that sat at the table.

His eyes became sad, sharply focusing on Aether as he spoke. “Why are you doing this? Why are you accusing me of things I have no recollection of or know about in general?” he said, voice barely above a whisper. The unbridled grief that laced though his voice like cracks upon the ice of a frozen lake made Mist feel as though needles had been shoved through her chest. It almost made her feel guilty.

Papa sat forward, shoving a finger to the Aether’s masked face. “How dare you accuse me of knowing anything more about this! If I did, I would tell you!” his tone of voice had gone from upset to angry in the matter of seconds. His eyes no longer reflecting betrayal, but aversion. “I know Omega more than fucking _any_ of you, so I think I would know if he was in any serious danger! I have a right to be upset about any of this, you don’t because you don't know him like _I_ do!”

Those last words bounced off the large walls, reverberating and echoing as if to repeat what was said to make sure they'd all heard. Aether stared at Papa without speaking, no emotion displayed in his eyes. Mist though sat with widened eyes as she looked at Papa with growing concern and a large amount of remorse. Knowing those words would have likely hurt most of the ghouls if any else had overheard.

The drunk unholy man must have allowed his own words to sink in, a hand softly moving to cover his mouth. His heterochromic eyes were no longer angry, but tearful as he stared back at the guitarist.

“Oh, Aether...I did not mean that...I am so sorry..”

One of his hands moved to set on the ghoul’s shoulder.

Mist was surprised when he jerked away, standing and grabbing the bottle from her lap. He flung it to the floor, glass and sparkling wine being flung in every direction before grasping Mist’s arm and tugging her with him out the door. Leaving a no-doubt distraught Papa at the table, only staring after as they left the room.

* * *

“ _How could he_?” Aether growled deeply as he stormed down the halls, Mist having to jogg and stride to keep up with his pace.

“Aether, slow down! Take a moment, _will you_? You are being quite the damned hardhead!”

Her voice was firm and commanding as she shouted at him. She'd never raised her voice to any of her brothers until now, as she was beginning to get frustrated with the childish way these grown men were acting. One a drunk, century-old son of Satan, the other a sober, almost twenty-eight year old man that was usually reasonable; and they both still managed to act like teenage girls fighting over stupid shit. This obviously wasn't stupid shit though, but the least they could do was be discreet rather than to quarrel.

"He was _drunk_! You must remember that, he is not himself when he's been drinking! Aether _please_ ,” she continued.

The irritated demon finally came to a halt, spinning on his heel to glare down at her.

“I don't _care_ what was wrong. Even when drunk, he should know not to say those things! We _all_ cared about Omega!”

He paused briefly, a flash of regret momentarily shooting across his eyes like a comet.

“No...we care for him. Not cared. He is alright..” He mumbles, turning back around and striding just a little less angrily. Mist was finally able to keep up with him at a comfortable pace.

“Yes, he is alright, you are correct about that,” she offers, her short legs working hard to keep in pace with the slightly taller man. “But really, this can't be all Papa’s fault! Even when drunk...maybe he just doesn't know how to explain,” she continues, turning her head to look up at him.

The shadows under the eyeslits of his mask obscured what lay beyond. It almost made her antsy as she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. “I am hoping he will remember this encounter when he's sober again and comes to talk to us.” she says after a moment of silence, realizing she wasn't going to be getting a response from Aether.

* * *

Neither wanted to go back to their rooms. Not alone, at least. That, and neither felt as though they could sit still for long or _try_ to occupy their racing minds. Aether especially, as he often dwindled with the trouble of not being able to clear his mind when something was amiss.

For a long while, they, together of course, slowly surveyed the large and rather archaic-looking building. They admired the features in sullen silence, neither talking once to each other after Mist’s last comment.

Aether just had not known what to say anymore. He was not upset with his sister, just upset that he couldn't help his dear missing brother or get ideas from the one man that just so happens to most likely know the answers the to all of their questions.

After a while of this, they had both taken off their masks to get a breath of fresh air. The oxygen inside got stuffy very easily under the heavy metal.

Mist had looked up at her older brother, noticing the splotchy pink patterns across his cheeks. He must have got overheated easily.

Though she paused in her observance when she saw his nose wrinkle in what appeared to be slight disgust. She hesitated before speaking to him.

“What's wrong?”

“...You don't smell that? This hall...it smells like...like burning hair.”

Mist in fact, did not. She inhaled deeply, but all that she caught was the lingering scent of cologne and incense. Amongst this was the faint smell of something cooking. The mess hall lay a floor below; the other ghouls must have been attending a late night feast with the congregation.

“No, as a matter of fact, I don't...burning hair? What?”

Aether shook his head, gesticulating his hands a little before him as he explained. “Have you ever accidently caught your hair in the flame of a candle? Singed it? The smell that comes off...it's like cooking dry pasta in a pan without any liquid.” he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his eyes before tugging off the soft black that hid his head. “I'm not quite sure how else to explain; it's also starting to smell like hot blood. Like...a warm iron-y smell.” he coughed dryly, suddenly placing a hand over his mouth as a gag wracked his frame.

Mist put an arm around his shoulders, quickly turning them both before she too finally caught the scent. Immediately understanding his disgust: it was like something living was being burned to a crisp. A bloody, death-like smell.

As she turned with him, she stopped, staring dead ahead at the form that had been standing closely behind them. She had not previously noticed it, nor sensed it's presence. The horrid stench that now filled the hall emanated off of it, becoming stronger as they turned around. Aether craned his head upwards, catching sight and staring at it before peeling his lips back and baring his teeth in an attempt to intimidate. Growling deeply in a canine-like way as he moved in front of his sister.

The spectre chuckled, daintily picking its way forward towards the two frightened ghouls. It was merely a human-sized black smudge, as if someone had left a charcoal thumbprint behind. It's eyes, milky white, stood out against its transparent form. When it spoke to the pair, it's voice was tunneled eerily, an accent of unknown origin, albeit, similar to Air's, lacing each word it spoke. 

“I assume you are the two that have harassed Emeritus for answers pertaining to your...missing sibling?” it cooed at them. “I could not help but eavesdrop on your exchange in the unholy chambers of your leader.”

Aether snarled at the spectre, lunging his head forward threateningly as it stepped closer. Though, at this, it backed away. Eyes squinting in agitation. “Down, boy. Teach him some manners, will you, _bambola_?”

If Mist had been the poltergeist, she would have surely been afraid of the gleaming fangs within the maw of the defensive ghoul. Though not as big or as long as a normal dog’s or in the ghouls’ cases, Earth’s, they were still likely capable of tearing flesh to shreds and tatters.

Mist’s eyes snapped up to the form, glaring quite scornfully after hearing its words. “Excuse me? Bambola? And you'd better watch yourself. He's not a damned dog.” She knew what that word had meant, and did not appreciate the thing giving pet names. It's eyes squinted in an unseen smirk.

“Sì, bambola, you resemble a little doll without your mask. Speaking of which, you both should be wearing them. Your anonymity is of utmost importance, is it not? That is breaking the rules, has your dear Papa forgotten the ways of being a proper leader?” it droned on, ignoring her comment about her snarling brother. It pressed a ‘hand’ shaped shadow forward towards them, Aether being shoved back a bit by the invisible force. His growling faded into a surprised whimper.

“Sit back, Fido. I came to give...shall I say, a hint. Relevant to the whereabouts of the previous Quintessence demon.”

Mist furrowed her brows in a confused manner. Aether merely raised his questioningly. He stayed in front of Mist and kept the feral grimace on his face. “Wait. You know where he is?”

The spectre nodded at his words. “Ah, so the mutt _can_ speak proper words,” it spat in his direction. Aether chose to ignore this degrading comment, speaking once again.

“So then you must be one of Sammæl’s.”

The shadow seemed taken aback by his words, pressing a hand to its 'chest'.

“My oh _my_ , now how do you happen to know that?” it asked. It seemed to be genuinely curious.

The pair of demons exchanged a glance, not trusting the spectre enough to tell exactly how they'd known. What if they were the ones that punished Omega, if it even did know of his _exact_ whereabouts?

Mist turned back to it, a puzzled look across her face as she conjured up some sort of lie.

"I read about him,” she blurted out. “in the library downstairs, there was a book that told of him. I know he finds company in...creatures like you.”

The spectre considered her words it seemed, nodding as she spoke. “Io vedo.” it dared not move forward before clasping both ‘hands’ together. “Well now, wondrous job as you have guessed correctly. Would you like that hint concerning your friend or not? ‘Tis a sort of...riddle I have been trying to conjure for an hour or two now. I am quite proud of it, thought it may be just more of a hint.”

Yet again that night, the two gave a weary glance at each other before nodding. The demon’s eyes squinted approvingly. "Splendido!~” it exclaimed, clearing its throat. “Now. ‘I am where you believe me to be. Though I will not be where you believe me to be. Not in this world, maybe the flip. You will have to locate the doorway to my dungeon in the last place you'd suspect it, though, it will bring you pain.” it paused, waiting for their reaction before sighing in a defeated tone. “Ah, I know. ‘Tis not that good or well-thought, but I have tried. After all, it is onot my first.” it gave them a dismissive wave of its hand before turning.

“Wait!”

Mist’s sharp voice made the shape turn back timidly. “Yes?”

She swallowed thickly. Unsure if it would answer the question she'd had or not. But she was determined.

“So you know where he is... at least tell us why was he taken from us? Why won't Papa do anything despite the fact he clearly knows?”

The spectre chuckled, flicking its head away again. Pausing before it decided to answer. “He broke the rules. Just as you two seem to have been doing, only, his charges are a tad more serious. He was not merely caught with a mask off, no. He dared to go against our Leader,” it stopped, turning again as the edges of its form began to grow wispy. “The Unholy One you lot praise and cherish has been overthrown. Sammæl shall be your new overlord when the time comes and he is finally strong enough. Dear, lovable Quintessence dared to go against his orders, therefore, he has been imprisoned for his wrongful deed. Papa cannot do what he wishes for the situation because he is weak. Weak considering his father is much of the same now.”

With that, a thin gray line in the shape of a smile tore across its face before dissipating into the ether around it.


	3. Dovremmo trovare il portale?

Air jumped at the sound of the soft knock on his front door. He'd been sitting at his kitchen table, a remote in hand as he watched television. He'd propped his head up in his hand and must have dozed off, hence why he'd been so surprised when he heard the noise followed by a quiet voice. His TV was muted and the knock was able to be heard clearly although rather muffled. 

 

“Air? Are you there?” 

 

_ Mist _ . 

 

“I hope he's not sleeping...I've never seen him angry and would rather not if we've woken him.”

 

_...Aether.  _

 

Air stood, clumsily tripping over the chair to which he moved out if the way with a grumble. He made his way to the door and unlocked it, opening it up wide enough for the two to enter. They stood there, both glacing up at him before entering through the threshold. Gods. They looked like they'd been through Hell and back. At least he  _ hoped  _ they hadn't set foot there. 

 

After getting situated at the kitchen table, they began to speak to the tall ghoul. Aether was the one to tell the story; from his telepathic encounter with Omega, the trip to see Papa and what he'd said, to the spirit they'd had the misfortune to run into. 

 

Aether must have had photorealistic memory, as everything he explained and described was spot on, even in the words the spectre had spoken to them not even twenty minutes ago. He was also very articulate in his wording. Mist was surprised as he was usually quiet and kept to himself at meetings. Around his family though, he seemed to be more outgoing and bold. 

 

Mist watched Air’s face intently. She was perplexed by the fact that no matter what Aether had said, Air remained completely unfazed and unsurprised, not displaying any bit of emotion while he spoke. Either he chose not to, he had absolutely no facial muscles and was unable to emote properly, or he really  _ wasn't  _ surprised about the happenings. 

 

Soon, Aether had finished and sighed, looking down at his lap. “I just... _ herrejävlar _ , this is all so stressful. I just want everything to go back to normal. Us, Omega, no goddamn spectres, whatever. For Papa to be happy would be a-fuckin-okay as well,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his eyes in exasperation. 

 

Air crossed his arms, nodding very slowly. “I see,” was the only response he gave. Though, his intrigue and concern shown in his eyes. His face may have remained dull, but someone's eyes never failed to display the true emotion. He leaned forward on the table, folding his hands as he looked at the two. 

 

“Papa is drunk, yes?...that would mean he is probably sleeping now. The Sisters would be attending to him, and our other brothers and the congregation must still be in the mess hall. Likely drinking as well.” 

 

Mist snorted at his words, wondering if  _ he'd  _ been drinking  since he had been present at the feast unlike her and Aether. 

 

“What I'm trying to say is; what if we leave to locate this portal  _ now _ ? None of them will know. Papa is passed out drunk and Alpha and Earth will be partying to their hearts' content for a looong time. After all, it is only what, six, seven? Yeah. The rest of the night.” 

 

His explanation seemed plausible, sure, but there would always be precautions they should take. “What if we get caught?” Aether spoke up. 

 

Air shrugged, leaning back and crossing his arms as he sighed. Certainly not in defeat.“Then we get caught. I am not quite sure what Papa would do, but I can say that it wouldn't be taken too lightly. For you two at least,” --he pointed a middle and pointer finger at the two ghouls-- “because you both hounded him for answers and he knows that  _ you  _ know the truth. I'm not sure. I can't see the future. But I will be willing to help. I want Omega back as much as you both do.” 

 

Mist and Aether listened closely, nodding at his words. The guitarist sat forward in his chair and fiddled with the room keys in his pocket after a brief moment of silence betwixt them. “I...I hope we can do this. To go through with it, I mean. I don't even mind getting up right this instant and leaving.” 

 

Air splayed his arms out. “And why shouldn't we? We have all the time in the world! Let us go now and maybe we can get him back quickly. Show Papa what we did and he can seal this ‘portal’ once and for all and this asshole,  _ Sammæl _ , can fuck off and leave us alone. Stop sending his spectres here as his super top secret spy cameras.” he grunted, standing up and pushing his chair in. He was  _ serious _ about this. But then again, they all were; Only, Air was a badass and didn't care about certain shit, he'd have gone out into the danger himself if granted the opportunity. 

 

Aether stood up just as fast, moving to push his chair in at the table. Though, his 'badass' demeanor faltered when the chair hit the leg of the table and he jolted forward with a hushed ‘oof’ before adjusting and pushing it in properly. 

 

Mist shook her head at this, standing herself to join her two brothers. She motioned towards the door. 

 

“Alright then. Hey, my first time saying this but..shall we?” 

 

“Actually, before any ‘shall we’-ing commences, may I intervene?” Aether spoke up, raising a hand lightly. “We can't go out in public with these costumes on. Suspicions will surely arise.” 

  
Air and Mist looked at each other with the same equally questioning glance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter! Sorry if the uploads are wonky and spaced out, I'm just having a tad bit of trouble with the uploading process and getting my lazy ass up to edit and post. I'm trying though!  
> Enjoy!


	4. Church Ahoy!

Mist and Aether shuffled into her room nervously. Her  _ new  _ room, may we add. The Sisters and maybe parts of the congregation had moved out the rest of her things and into the room on the same floor as the other ghouls’ living quarters. Well, if it wasn't official before, it was  _ now.  _

 

Mist removed her mask, running a hand through her poofy bleach-blonde hair and blowing her cheeks out in a sigh. “Well, I have makeup to cover up certain things like our facial scars or anything else, wigs from theater,  _ maybe  _ some hats, extra clothing, etcetera. And we have our contacts, so our eyes should not be a problem.” she spoke to her two brothers, the shorter one shifting nervously at the prospect of having to look human for the time being. She set the mask on a table, moving to unlatch a few of the oversized tupperware-like boxes around the living room. 

 

Aether sighed and joined her, crouching down and peering into the box of miscellaneous clothing items. He ruffled a hand around before his eyes lit up brightly. He tugged out a red and black striped face mask. A hankerchief, to be more exact. “Can I tye this around my face? Hide my fangs?” 

 

Mist looked over the cloth before nodding. It might be a little sketchy, but it was smart. 

 

Air soon joined and they prepared themselves readily. The first time they'd be out in public, vulnerable, since becoming ghouls. Concerts did not count as they didn't have to hide themselves for that. They wore their costumes there anyways, what was the point of trying to look human when you weren't supposed to be? But they obviously could not wear those in public. 

 

* * *

 

The three ghouls stood at the large front doors of the Sanctum, staring at the broad, decoration-embedded wood. It was so  _ old _ looking. Mist wondered then and there just how old the building really was in retrospect. 

 

She was dressed in pants, a long sleeved button-up shirt, and a beanie to hide her stubby little horns. Aether had a plaid short sleeved shirt over a longer black shirt, dark jeans, and wore the bandana on his head rather than his mouth. He figured he would not have to speak anyways. Air must have not wore normal clothes in a while. Mist had to constantly help him pick out an outfit that didn't look suspicious. So, he was donned in a black hoodie, jeans, and gloves. He kept his hood pulled up over his head, his ponytail draped over his shoulder so it wasn't stuffed in the hood.

 

The tallest ghoul laid a hand on the door before them, nodding at his two siblings before pushing it open. It was tense, as usually they did not dare leave this front door of the Church. Sure, they'd go out back to the woods, caves and the gardens. But here, now, vulnerable to humans was a challenge. 

 

Light from outside flooded their eyes and caused them to involuntarily squint, all exiting the building together. Before them was a U-shaped gravel driveway, leading into the trees spread in a thick line at the edge of the property. A few cars of unknown origin were parked in the path. The grass of the lawn was bright and trimmed sufficiently, presumably by members of the congregation and the clerics. 

 

The three made their way down the driveway, the crunch of the limestone gravel evident under their shoes. This part was unknown to them, leaving the Sanctum by themselves. Usually they would board the tour bus. 

 

They peeked around the corners as they came to the steel metal gate. It was not closed, and led to a small country road. If they remembered correctly, this road led into town after five minutes or so of  _ driving _ . Earlier Air had estimated it'd take them a little longer, but after all, patience is a virtue, Mist supposed. 

* * *

 

 

They had finally made it to the aforementioned town, feeling timid being so exposed but bearing with it for the time being. They were not being stared at  _ yet  _ by pedestrians and that was good, very good. The less attention drawn to them, the easier this task would be. 

 

Aether was the first to step out onto the sidewalk, surveying their surroundings in a bit of a sketchy manner. Though soon Air and Mist joined him, huddling together as they strode down the sidewalk. Air dipped his head down, presumably to speak. 

 

“Alright. So the portal. Your spectre said that it is an area we least suspect  _ yet _ cliché, somewhere that would bring  _ pain _ …” he said lowly, tapping his chin in thought. Aether stared ahead before snapping his fingers. “A church? I know certain ghouls cannot enter certain churches without feeling a burning sensation over their body. Much like sunlight to a vampire. That, and it is sort of a place where we wouldn't expect it yet a place that we wouldn't be surprised about,” the shorter man inquired. Mist adored his wits and ability to get an idea so quickly. 

 

Air nodded yet did not speak. He straightened up as they walked down the sidewalk, putting his hands on each of their shoulders before steering them in a different direction across the street. Street lamps began to glow dimly as the sky darkened with each passing minute. The time was now.

 

* * *

 

Mist was beginning to believe they were lost and that Air had taken them in the wrong direction before they approached a large catholic church at the edge of the town. Buildings had begun to gradually disappear a few blocks back before entering a densely wooded area, then taking a right and coming to a vast abandoned parking lot. The asphalt led to the almost victorian-style building. A few of the stained glass windows were cracked and dull, certain parts of the sloped roof caving in. Doors and certain windows were boarded up and as they approached, they realized the front and back door was chained. 

 

They stood behind the church, Air cursing and turning after inspecting the lock. Aether removed the handkerchief from his head, tying it around his fist. “Maybe we should break in one of the windows?” he asked, ready to do so if needed. Though to this, Air shook his head. 

 

“That won't be necessary; the glass on these windows are very thick and I don't feel like tending to your hand if it shatters. After all, it will take a few hours for it to heal properly for you and we don't have that much time,” He said gruffly, returning to glance at the lock once more. Mist furrowed her brows. So they had advanced healing powers? Neat. She learned something new about herself and her brothers every day. 

 

Air backed away again, turning fully before striding into the woods behind the abandoned building. Mist moved to look at the door for herself. “Hey, maybe if we all bundled together and bum rushed the door, we can-” 

 

She was cut off as she felt an object whiz pass her head, slamming down on the chains and lock across the door. Snapping the withered metal with the impact. She turned in bewilderment, seeing Air standing behind her and Aether with a long, sharp piece of rusted sheet metal. He tossed it down and straightened up, giving a sheepish smile at her expression. “Hey, it got us in, did it not?” he asked, chuckling as the three scrambled to remove the thick chains. 

 

Mist grabbed the handle, twisting the knob and pushing forward. She coughed and waved and hand in front of her face as a plume of dust arose from the creaking door and irritated her throat and nose. She peeked her head through the Crack before stepping in. She felt nothing but a slight buzzing sensation in the entirety of her body as if the building were  _ vibrating. _ Wasn't it supposed to hurt or something? 

 

She motioned for the other two to enter and that it was safe. Aether crossed the threshold, a noticeable shiver running through his body. He rubbed his shoulders, a cloud of fog coming from his mouth as he sighed. Almost as if the temperature had dropped. “Fuck, it's so  _ cold... _ I thought we would be like salt on snails after entering but…” he stopped, shaking his head as he turned to Air. “You coming?” 

 

Air nodded and ducked to enter the doorway. Though, upon doing so, he hissed in pain and shrunk back out the door. A loud sizzling noise was heard. Mist immediately ran to the door, trying to see if he was alright as her mother goose instincts took over and begged her to help her brother in case something was wrong. 

 

The man wrenched up his sleeve for her to inspect, a deep red burn mark dusted cross his arm. His skin seemed to pop and sizzle like hot oil in a frying pan. 

 

Mist’s eyes flicked up to meet his in fear and he shook his head solemnly. “I will be alright, sister, just...you both must go on, I don’t think I will be able to enter. I'll be burned to a crisp,” he said, forcing a dry chuckle. He pulled a short scarf from the pocket of the jacket he wore, using it to tie his arm rather than pulling the sleeve back down. “Just, take care of Aether, please? Make sure you both do not trigger anything or draw unwanted attention. I can see if I can link my mind with Aether’s like how I could with Omega’s so that I may be of some help,” he said, pulling the fabric tight around his forearm. “I suppose I'll stay here and keep watch, what we are doing is highly illegal as this building still belongs to the city. Please be careful.” 

  
He put an hand on Mist’s shoulder and she nodded before moving to join her other brother, informing him of the circumstances. He sighed, moving to grab his sister’s hand for comfort as they began to survey the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of things. Also, I'd like to say that none of the recent events regarding Omega or Papa will affect this story in any way. I'm happy for Omega! I hope he is just as happy too.   
> Anyways, enjoy!


	5. The Portal

As they made their way through the abandoned church, Mist and Aether ran into  _ several  _ complications. Broken glass, mold, large wooden rafters that had collapsed over time, and dear Lucifer the sheer  _ amount  _ of rats and insects almost made poor Aether faint. Though they tried their best to ignore these obstructions. 

 

They reached the common area, seeing two doors that led into the main chapel. Rows upon rows of rotting, wooden pews, chipped stained glass windows almost a full story or two high, and all kinds of other things. To anyone else, it would have been quite the saddening sight to see what was once a thriving house of worship to fall low like this. Though to Mist and Aether, they realized in that moment the intense beauty of the church. It may have been home of a religion completely opposite to theirs, but it was nonetheless gorgeous even in such a dilapidated state. 

 

They weaved through the pews, their hands laced comfortingly as they surveyed through the dark. As they did, the cold feeling Aether had intensified for a moment before fading. The same happened to Mist; the harsh buzz throughout her body made her feel like a damn cellphone before it went mild. It made it worse that it was so dark. Luckily, flashlights were not needed. They were able to see sharply in the dark much like cats: ghouls were nocturnal. Though the only colour they could see in the dark was a very vivid yellow. With night vision, everything is green or black. For ghouls, it was like someone had coloured everything in with yellow highlighter markers while shadows remained an inky black colour. 

 

They halted at the front steps that led to the stage, presumably where the clergy would sing and someone would take up the organ and where a preacher man would tell the gospels of their Creator. The piano was old and already falling apart, a sad waste of an instrument, it probably played beautifully. 

 

Aether turned to Mist suddenly, pressing a hand to the side of his head. “Holy  _ shit, _ ” he whispered before a large, toothy grin spread across his face. “Air--I can hear him! He-! O-oh, uh, alright. Yes, I can tell her,”

 

Mist couldn't help but snort at this. Air must have finally been able to link his mind with dear Aether’s. The little ghoul’s eyes had lit up so brightly when he realized that his eldest brother’s voice echoed through his head like his own conscience. 

 

“Okej, Air says that he supposes if the portal were here specifically, it would be further back in this room near the statue of a high religious figure in the back. If not there, then on the second level. I guess he can sense the high electromagnetic fields coming off it much like a spirit portal.” he said, sniffing before sneezing hard at the dust that floated through the air. He exhaled, using a sleeve to hold under his nose. “My allergies will kill me one day. The one thing being a ghoul  _ didn't  _ fix,” he joked before tugging Mist further into the chapel to locate the statue.  

 

They located the statue in the back, that of the Virgin Mary, but seen nothing. Aether stopped, staring at the statue quietly for for a minute or two before turning to his sister. “Air says the portal should only be slightly visible. Like heat waves on a hot road and that we’d be able to feel it.” he tapped his chin momentarily. “You know, I'm starting to think that maybe he fucks with shit like this  _ daily  _ and that's how he knows how this all works.” 

 

They made their way out of the main chapel and up the stairs to the left of the commons, working up to the second level. It was a sort of balcony, lined with trashed foldable seats and more debris. The balcony overlooked the entire chapel below, including the pews and all of the stage. 

 

They both broke away to survey the area, Aether picking his way around dead insects and wood, sneezing at the plumes of dust arising whenever he'd move something. Mist dipped her head into an office behind the balcony, checking just to make sure it wouldn't be there. 

 

“Uhh...Mist, I-I think...is  _ that  _ the portal??” 

 

The sound of Aether’s hushed voice drew her from her investigation and she turned, staring straight past him. 

 

A few feet in _front_ of the balcony as what looked like a large and rounded puddle of water. Though, _in mid air._ About twenty feet above ground, leveled with the balcony. It was definitely the portal though, as it looked exactly like how Air described. That explained why the feeling of buzzing and the cold had worsened downstairs, they'd been right _under_ it the whole time. 

 

“Holy shit, it  _ is, _ ” Mist said, moving away from the door to join her brother. They approached the edge of the balcony, their hands pressing to the rusted metal of the holding bar as they leaned out to get a better look. A shiver ran through Aether’s body, his teeth chattering subconsciously. She, on the other hand, felt as though she were wearing a shock collar. The vibrations pulsated throughout her chest, head, and arms; making her legs weak and giving her a slight headache. It hurt. She could only imagine what Aether must have felt as more fog came from his breath and his face had paled, cheeks and nose red with the cold. 

 

He turned to give her a sort of sideways glance. “What do we do? I mean...it's all the way out there...not much but still. Do you think we’d make it if we jumped?” he said. There was clearly a frightened look to his face. He was clueless as what to do. Though he paused, turning to look at the portal before speaking again. “Air heard, he said he's afraid we might have to jump to get to it,” he confirmed his own suspicions. 

 

Mist nodded and swallowed timidly, glancing back at the portal. It wasn't too far away from the balcony, but just enough to evoke fear of falling. It wouldn't kill them, but they'd break a lot of shit and she determined that it would take a couple days to heal, and they didn't have that sort of time. The water ghoul let out a shaky breath. “Alright then...ehm, shall we?” 

 

She turned, holding out her hand. Aether pulled his scarf up over his mouth,  looking down at her hand momentarily before taking it in his own. They backed up away from the edge of the balcony, intending to get a running start. 

 

Mist began to count down from ten. She could feel Aether’s hand cold and clammy in her grasp and she squeezed it comfortingly. Hearing him give a slight growl in anticipation. When she hit one, they let go of each other and darted forward. Must being smaller and more lithe, she made it first. She hopped on the holding bar of the balcony and used it as leverage, launching herself towards the portal. 

 

When she came into contact, the vibrating intensified until she heard a snap, hearing nothing for a few moments as she tumbled onto the other side of the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late! Trying my best to stay up to date on this, I really do love working on this fic and want to share it, I've just become a bit lazy!  
> Anyways, do enjoy!


	6. Quintessence

At first, all she could hear was a horrible ringing in both her ears. It was loud and made her head throb, her chest tightening as she wondered if she'd possibly gone deaf. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was laying on a brick floor. The scratchy, chipped parts had cut up her arms and one of her cheeks quite a bit, but she soon ignored it as it did not hurt. Her entire body felt like pins and needles, buzzing like white noise and static. 

 

The water ghoul coughed, using her arms to push herself up. Her body felt so weak. She was unsure if it was from the portal or if her power was merely weakened in this area. She stood with some help of a nearby wall, the material being the same as the deep red brick that had abused her sensitive skin. Her hearing had slowly begun to return, and she muttered a few words to herself to test and see if she could hear them properly. 

 

She suddenly heard a loud clap, much like rolling thunder and turned just in time to see the portal pulsate before spitting out a ball of Aether. Yep, she was definitely  _ not  _ going deaf. The guitarist tumbled over the ground, landing on his back a few feet away and breathing heavily. 

 

“ _Unholy master,_ ” he cursed, trying to sit up but finding his arms and legs were quivering too much to do so by himself. Mist hobbled over, helping him find his footing slowly but surely. He grasped at her outfit to keep himself up as he glanced around at their surroundings. “A-Air just said that here, our powers would be weakened although we are still physically ghouls,” he said, keeping his voice from cracking as he spoke in a lowly. “He says that uhm...we are definitely in some kind of dungeon area, I sent him a mental image of what I'm seeing right now, or at least I  _ tried  _ to.” 

 

They turned away from the wall, seeing a line of solid iron bars. They had landed in some sort of cell, but the door was wide open. It must have been unused. 

 

They gimped their way over, Aether leaning out to check for anything suspicious. More cells lining this wall and the adjacent one. Some closed, others occupied with crying, screaming, or silent guests of unknown origin. He turned to Mist and motioned that the coast was clear, urging them both out of the cell fully to inspect the others. 

 

Different creatures seemed to be contained in each respective cage. A sobbing gargoyle, it's large gray wings wrapped around its body as it hid itself, a little witch sitting in the corner of her cell with her knees drawn up, another ghoul like them, though his outfit, mask, and row of elemental insignias were different, and even what appeared to be a wendigo. It's large, rotting and stinking body turned away from the door. The deer skull it had as some sort of face turned when they passed, it's large antlers scraping the ceiling as it watched them with dark eyesockets. 

 

Mist shivered. She knew such creatures existed, but why were they  _ here _ ? What had happened? She had so many questions yet knew they could not be answered right away. 

 

She and Aether walked on, peering into each cell before reaching one of the few silent ones. There was obviously a large form sitting in the corner, shackles around its wrists and shadows obscuring any sort of features to discern it properly. Aether was about to walk past before stopping dead in his tracks, pressing his body against the bars in some quickly. His nails made a terrible screech as they hit the smooth metal. 

 

“Omega? Omega!! It's me, Ae--Water!” he cried out, his voice cracking as he felt a wave of emotion surround his being. 

 

Mist felt her heart jump and she ran to stand beside him. The figure inside shifted and she could briefly see the glimmer of ring cuffs on the middle finger of each hand. Though, she felt puzzled when she seen he had no talons, but blint and short human fingernails. Was it not Omega?

 

The shadow came into view, the light of a nearby wall torch revealing him. Two sparkling, dark blue eyes, dirty blonde slicked back hair, and the faint dust of dark fuzz across his jaw and scarred upper lip. Peircings lined his ears and one in his nose, a septum ring. He was pale, so deathly pale like he'd been out in the cold for long periods of time. No horns atop his head either. His hair was mottled with blood, maroon streaks running down his face and disappearing into the pressed black fabric of his outfit. 

 

“Water?” 

 

His voice gave it all away. Much to their dismay, it  _ was  _ Omega, and he was human once again. When he spoke, no gleaming fangs lined his mouth. Instead, there were perfectly straight human teeth. 

 

“Yes, yes! It's me, oh fuck, are you okay?” Aether asked frantically, trying to wedge his arm through the bars. Omega reached out, grabbing his hand with his considerably larger one and getting to his feet slowly. The shackles around his wrists rattled noisily as he did. 

 

Aether suddenly burst into tears, sobbing grossly as he tried to speak to the wobbling man. His incoherent blubbering almost made Mist laugh, but at the time she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming emotion flood her own senses. 

 

Omega leaned against the bars, reaching a hand out to grab Aether’s chin to force him to look at the other. “Calm down. If one of them hear you…” he said, trailing off before flicking his eyes towards Mist then back at his brother. “Who is that? Is she with you, and can she be trusted?” he asked. Though Mist was not offended in any way and she knew he was only making sure and being protective of his younger sibling. 

 

Aether noded, wiping his eyes with the ball of his hand. "Ja, she is our new bassist,” he sniffled. “Meet your new sister, this is Mist,” 

 

Mist stuck her small hand through the bars in offering. Omega didn't take a second to hesitate, grabbing her hand in his and shaking it. She noticed his fingers were bloody and his short nails were broken. Omega kept his eyes on her as he did. “You're so tiny. I bet that bass is bigger than you, eh?” he said, chuckling. He was quite handsome when he smiled. 

 

She giggled, Aether resuming with a loud sniffle. “I am Aether now, since I've taken your part,” he said proudly, earning a purr from Omega. 

 

“That's great, I know how wonderful of a guitar player you are.” the big man said. “You really deserve it to be honest. You've done so well becoming adjusted with us. And you,” Omega turned to Mist. “I can tell already just from your aura that you belong there as well. You both, I'm proud.” 

 

Aether’s eyes began to swim with emotion, tears threatening to fall again. “O-omega, pardon me but, we are here to rescue you,” he said, inspecting the intricate lock on the iron bars. He was used to picking locks with his claws as Mist had learned about him. 

 

Omega shook his head. “I don't think picking would help...it's hexed.” he said, his bound wrists clanking against the bars momentarily. “They really don't want us leaving. It blows more than what Alpha does in a year.” 

 

Aether though shook his head, ignoring the nonchalant joke towards their fiery brother. “No! There must be some way, I refuse to leave you here. Omega, we need you, it's so hard to be away from you, you are our family!” he exclaimed. Mist could sense the sadness in his voice. He wouldn't be torn away again so easily. 

 

Omega opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a loud clanking and the sound of footsteps were heard around the corner of the hall next to them. The two ghouls turned and Aether whined much like a frightened dog. “Omega please, let us help you out! Once we get to the portal, Air can close it and they won’t be able to reach us!” he whispered frantically. 

 

Omega shoved his body against the bars with a snarl, glaring at his brother. 

 

“You need to get out of here. If you're caught…” Omega trailed off, his expression faltering and giving away to fear briefly. “There's no time. Go! Find another way!” he hissed.

 

Mist grabbed Aether’s arm with both hands and yanked him away, a sudden and loud heartbroken wail tearing it's way from his throat. 

 

The footsteps halted before speeding up. Fuck, they'd been heard. Mist turned in time to see two demons enter the hall. They both wore black robes with their hoods drawn up. Their faces were merely shadows, two sets of bright white eyes standing out. The tallest pointed, yelling something in what Mist had recognized as Latin. 

 

She quickly tugged Aether along, pulling him into the room with the portal. “Aether, we need to get a running start and jump!” she said. “Tell Air to get ready to close it!” 

 

Aether, still sobbing feebly, nodded and backed up with her, grasping his sister’s hand in his own. They both heard the shouts of the demons running after them as they darted forward, disappearing into the portal together. 

 

* * *

 

They both burst through, sailing through the air before catching hold of the very edge of the dilapidated church's balcony. Mist heard a sizzle and light  _ pop _ as the portal slung shut behind them, folding in on itself like a lawn chair. 

 

With her own lithe body, she was able to pull herself up before helping to tug Aether up on the balcony. She heaved him over, surprised with her own strength as he was almost a hundred pounds heavier than herself. He collapsed to the floor after she’d successfully pulled him over the railing, breathing hard before grimacing. Mist sat in her spot watching with a sort of helplessness as he began to silently cry again. Though she made no attempt to stop him, he had a right to do so. They were just so fucking  _ close  _ to bringing Omega back. Merely seeing him was not enough. This was beginning to become too much. 

 

Mist finally moved and dropped to her knees next to him, tugging on his sleeve and urging him to sit up. He complied, and she in turn used her sleeve to dab his tear-streaked face. “Aether…” she whispered. She knew what he must have been feeling was horrible. She couldn't imagine it or bear to see him like this, so distraught and heartbroken. 

 

He shook his head, batting her hand away gently. “I'm alright…” he whispered, sniffling and rubbing his eyes with the ball of his palm. 

 

Though Mist digressed, smacking his arm. “Stop. You are not. I know how hard this kind of thing can be. But listen,” she said, pulling him to stand fully. Their powers felt stronger than usual and it was probably because they had been in such a weakened state in the purgatory. “Now that we know where he is and that he is okay, we can band the rest together and maybe more to actually get him. Did you see all those monsters down there? They would take our side in no time if it came to that.” 

 

Her brother nodded, sniffing again before turning to spit on the ground next to him. “I guess,” he said softly. His voice was raspy and hollow, proof of his excessive crying. He seemed very weak. 

 

She linked her arm in his, tugging as he looked down at her. He offered a faint smile. “Let's go fill in Air, alright? Everything will be okay. I promise you,” Mist said. 

 

* * *

 

The demons watched the portal close, the tallest cursing and stomping his foot like a child being denied of something. 

 

“Fuck! Do you know how much we would have been rewarded for grabbing two  _ more  _ ghouls?" He rubbed the face concealed under his hood. "Sammæl would have given us everything. This is a fucking travesty. We need to report this immediately,” he growled. His broad chest heaved with each angered breath he took. 

 

The skinnier one tapped his fingers together. “Lev, maybe we shouldn't, I mean...maybe they just wanted to try and talk to their brother...” he said timidly. 

 

He shrunk back under Lev’s gaze when he turned, the white dots for eyes slimming in a glare. This bigger demon was obviously more frightening than him, and he was definitely afraid of him. “What the hell do you mean we shouldn't? Nel, are you _insane_?” Lev said in a genuinely surprised voice. “Don't you dare even  _ once _ take pity on those pathetic creatures. They choose to live against Sammæl’s rule and that is punishable by  _ death _ ,” 

 

Nel nodded but quickly spoke up again. “Yes but, I mean they are family! Wouldn't you try to see your family if they had been locked up as if they were a caged animal like this? I'm just saying maybe...maybe we can let them go without saying anything, just this once?” he knew his words would offer no sustenance, but he at I'll tried. He knew deep down those two intruding ghouls meant no harm, just to really visit...at least he'd hoped. 

 

Lev stared at the lanky demon next to him with cold eyes, unblinking. What made the staredown worse was that Nel could not determine what he was feeling. Lev was the only friend he had in this entire facility, maybe even the only one at all, and perhaps he’d made the mistake of voicing his own opinion. He didn't want the bigger man to hate him. 

 

“I can't even believe the bullshit I'm hearing. Come on, we're going to report this.” 

 

Lev began to walk away but Nel stayed, staring blankly at the area where the portal had been.  He kept his hands folded in front of himself in thought as he closed his eyes. This  _ was  _ a mistake. 

 

“Or stay. See if I care.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aether crying in this made me a little sad, whooooops. ;u;  
> Anyways, I've been motivated and hopefully will be posting quite a bit this week! I have a few other fics in store other than this main one.   
> Enjoy!


	7. Back Home

Air got up from where he was sitting on the ground next to the church as Mist and Aether kicked open the back door and exited. Mist had an arm wrapped around her brother’s shoulders as she guided him out. She felt her body cease it's vibrating as soon as she set foot on the soft ground outside, a relieved sigh coming from Aether as well. 

 

Air peered over their shoulders and then back at them. Once again, they'd looked as though they'd been to hell and back,  _ literally.  _

 

“Are you alright? My connection with Aether went fuzzy after a few seconds when the portal closed, is everything alright?” he asked quietly, shifting the guitarist from Mist’s arms to his own. The curly-haired ghoul seemed so weak right now, Air flipped him so that he could carry him bridal style. He was easy to carry, but still wasn't as light as Earth or Alpha. 

 

Air heard him grumble softly. “Never felt better,” As soon as Aether muttered this, the little ghoul’s head fell back as he fainted. 

 

Air inhaled sharply, flinching back. “Hey, what the hell? Is he okay?” he said, his eyes darting to Mist frantically. 

 

She nodded. “He's alright....just probably very exhausted and overwhelmed. You heard everything I assume?” she began to walk with Air back to the sidewalk, tempted to bring forth a bit of water to gently splash on Aether’s obviously overheated face.

 

Air pressed his lips together in thought before answering. “I did,” he said in a somber tone. “You found him. He wasn't hurt?” 

 

Mist swerved to the side to avert a pothole in the broken sidewalk. “No, but for some reason he was human once again. He had to talons or fangs and his eyes were blue.” 

 

“Shit,”

 

She looked up at the sound of Air’s hushed whisper. “What?” 

 

He shook his head, adjusting Aether and using a hand to set his head on his shoulder so his neck wouldn't be sore upon awakening. “He must have been through a fucking  _ world _ of hurt though. A reverse ceremony is worse than actually becoming a ghoul.” he sighed, brushing his fingers through the tangled and sweaty locks of the passed out demon. 

 

_ ‘That explains the blood on his head and such,’ _ she thought to herself. She glanced at her fainted brother, feeling a twinge of sorrow in her gut. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She knew instantly after leaving that portal that the spectre in the hall at Sanctum had lied to them, the portal had been a sort of trap to grab the two. That was because none of them would be easy to take like Omega, they’d have to walk into a portal themselves. She realized that Omega had been grabbed so easily because of his weakened powers. Did that mean  _ Papa _ would be easy to take? As far as she was concerned, none of the others had weakened powers. Yet, at least. 

 

They soon approached the town, still slightly populated. They decided to take back roads back home. They didn't need anyone thinking they'd killed their damn brother and then carried him home. 

 

Air guided her through a few dimly lit alleyways between stores and such until they finally came to the country road that led home. Nobody ever traveled much on this road, as they mainly took the highway. They wouldn't be seen. The walk back was tiring yet calm. Mist watched as the lights of the town began to dissolve, the sky becoming a deep bluish-purple peppered with glowing white stars. It was peaceful, it was the most comfortable she'd felt in a long time. The breeze blowing through her poofy hair felt even better. 

 

She turned in time to see it knock the hood off Air’s head, revealing his straightened black hair around his horns. He was still as handsome as always, still looked a lot younger than what anyone had ever thought. She realized how much she loved her new family in that moment. She just wanted them to be happy. At least they were on a break and such for now since they'd already toured after  _ Popestar _ had been released. 

 

They finally reached the gates that led to the Sanctum. Air had to use a bit of his power to open it since it had been locked but soon enough they were in the unholy building, making their way back to their rooms. They'd walked past the mess hall to find Alpha and Earth passed out with most of the congregation scattered around. Spilled food and drunken snores filling the large room. 

 

They reached Mist’s room first and she began to unlock her door. Air stood by, still cradling Aether. “Would you like me to keep him with me or put him in his own room?” he asked softly. The sound of the wind blowing against the building was apparent, the windows on the floor below rattling. They needed some replacing. 

 

Mist nodded at his words, opening her door. “You should keep him with you...I wouldn't want him waking up in his room and forgetting where he is,” she said. “I mean, I'd say go ahead and put him in here but the couch is the only furniture I have right now. No bed yet. I don't think it'd be very comfortable for him.”

 

They both paused, watching his sleeping face for a moment. His brows furrowed and scrunched, lips parted as he breathed softly. A small cough left him and he shifted, hands grasping Air’s outfit as if to keep himself safe from whatever he was dreaming of. 

 

Air pursed his lips. “Alright. I am fine with that, he can sleep with me. My bed is huge and my couch isn't really big enough for someone to sleep on. I feel bad but maybe that is for the best.” he finally said. It wouldn't be the first time, he'd once awoken to a drunken Alpha, blubbering, slobbering and nose dripping, climbing into his bed and crying about how they put the dog down in that film  _ Marley & Me.  _ Something ridiculous. Air didn't protest, only scooched over and made room. He’d sobbed for a few more minutes before they melted into obnoxious snores. Air had to throw that pillow he'd slept on in the wash the very next morning for obvious reasons of being soaked with three disgusting bodily fluids of his drunk brother.

 

Mist hugged him, careful to hug Aether as well before kissing the top of his head and telling Air goodnight. A long day, hopefully some much needed sleep were to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh two chapters in one day! Go me!  
> Anyways, I might post a bit this week since I'm on break to make up for the terribly spaced out postings of the chapters.   
> A short one, but enjoy!


	8. Sammæl

Nel had to sprint to keep up with his stomping subordinate, glancing around at the ancient carvings in the walls surrounding them. He'd never been in this part of the facility. It was quite frightening. He'd always been a chicken over things like this. He had to admit, he did not like any part of the facility whatsoever. Dark and dreary wasn't his thing. 

 

They soon reached a pair of tall doors guarded closely by two battle-scarred gargoyles. Sammæl would usually put captured creatures on some sort of duty to help the facility and it's inhabitants. They were in shackles to keep them from leaving, both wearing collars with a deep red gemstone set in the center of each. Nel knew it was to dull their own powers, mainly their strength. They tended to be very strong creatures, in mind and physical aspects. 

 

Their wings fluttered as the two approached, eyes focusing on them, deep and throaty growls coming from their sharp-toothed maws. Slobber dripped from the yellowed teeth as they were watched closely. Lev chuckled, standing close to one before having to jump back so he wouldn't be bitten. Those razor-sharp fangs could have snapped off his arm in less than a few seconds. Then Lev wouldn't have anything to laugh about. It made Nel antsy just watching him do this. Not only was it cruel, but dangerous. 

 

“Look at these big ugly fruit bats. Can't do anything now that you're wearing those rubies now can you?” he said, laughing and golding his midsection as he continued to tease the beasts. Nel was about to voice his concern just as the doors creaked open, a ghoul of unknown placement peeking out at the four beings. Down here, they had their own ghouls. There were ones other than the infamous Nameless guitarists and such in Ghost. They were merely servants or guards here, helping Sammæl or assisting those like Lev and Nel. 

 

This ghoul brandished a white half-face mask with a long and crooked nose. He wore black ritual robes with his hood drawn up to obscure his head, long horns piercing the fabric. His sharp yellow gaze watched the two demons closely before giving a dismissive wave of his hand towards the gargoyles. They immediatly crouched down and long, pained whines came from them. Their bodies shivered violently as they slunk away on all fours, trying to wrap their tails and wings around them; frost began to creep it's way over their skin like a misty wave. It was as if they'd been hit with an extremely cold draft as Nel and Lev crossed the threshold of the door to safety.

 

They followed the ghoul deep into a dimly lit hall that must have led to their destination. Nel noticed the white insignia embroidered into the back of his dark outfit and recognized it as Winter. That explained the disturbing gust of cold the gargoyles had experienced. 

 

Winter led them into a large, open room. He moved to the side so they could see and approach the chair centered in the room. There were many beings in this area, all moving and talking to one another. Drinking, laughing, mingling. Like a private afterparty. 

 

In the center of this merrymaking, Nel sighted the very man that Lev was looking to tattle to. 

 

Sammæl sat in a throne at the center of the room, many demons and ghouls and witches and such surrounding him as they chatted with him. 

 

This very man had once been apart of the Ghost project and had been formerly known ands Papa Emeritus the Second, the third’s older brother. 

 

His corpse paint was in place like always, although more sharp and intricate in some areas now rather than the faded look it always had. Curled horns sat upon his head like a crown, decorated with rosary beads ending in reversed crosses and pentagrams. He wore a shimmering ritual chausible of many blues and greens, not to mention a vast amount of glittering black lace and brandished black gloves topped off with sharp red nails, rings lacing almost every finger on each hand. He sure had the appearance of an almost  _ flamboyant _ ruler. Nel couldn't help but snicker at the sight. This was the first time he'd ever seen this man in the flesh.  

 

Lev grabbed Nel’s hand and forced him to follow, tugging him through the thick crowds of beings to reach their person of interest. 

 

Sammæl turned when they came into view, offering a crooked smile as he raised his wine glass in greeting. Half full, almost sloshing out of its bowl when he moved. “Ah, hello! Come to join us? Plenty of wine and conversation to go around. Just sit back around have fun-”

 

He paused when Lev held up a hand. “No, sir--we are guards, we don't belong in this. We came with news regarding our newest prisoner.”

 

Something in Sammæl’s eyes shifted, making his drunk and merry state of being almost dissolve. His mismatched eyes watched them both closely. He must have known almost immediately whom Lev was speaking of. “Yes, alright. Come with me.” No emotion in his voice. 

 

The man stood to full height. He was taller than both Nel  _ and  _ Lev. That was quite intimidating. 

 

He led them out of the room with an elegant wave of his vestments, directing them out past the gargoyle standbys and into the unguarded dungeons. 

 

Sammæl peered in each individual cell slowly after arriving, hands behind his back. “Go ahead. Explain to me what you have to say.” His voice was as blank as his face. That was most chilling of all. 

 

Lev cleared his throat. Of course  _ he'd  _ be eager to speak. 

 

“We came to check on the Wendigo and heard voices. When we reached the row of cells 4-B, we were in time to see two of the Nameless running off and jumping into a trap portal no doubt set by some spectres,” he explained. “They were talking to  _ this  _ one.”

 

The three stopped as they came to a dark cell. They could see the outline of the man sitting in the corner, unmoving and unspeaking. The same as he'd been the entire time. Another dorm seemed to be in the other far corner. Nel knew this other ghoul, one of Mormo’s ragtag demons. They flicked their head to the side to stare at them with a piercing gaze, pupils slit like a cat’s. Long horns that curled back protruded from the silver mask upon their face.

 

“Omega is a human still but I believe his presence here is dangerous. What if they come back with more and are able to set him free? Papa Emeritus the Third would surely find a way to get down here and make all of this go away if that happened. His power would be restored in a miniscule amount upon having all of his ghouls back.” 

 

Sammæl stared in the cell, a hand upon his chin. “You. Quintessence. Get up, approach the bars.” he commanded in a deep and rolling Italian-accented voice. 

 

The shape shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before standing to full height and making his way to the bars. His face came into view by the wall torches, his eyes flicking between them all in distrust. 

 

“Ah, disgusting. You're all bloody. Nobody thought once to clean

this filthy mongrel?” Sammæl snorted. He waved his hand as if dismissing Omega. “I remember you. A good, loyal ghoul. It is too bad you won't be loyal for me  _ now _ , or else you wouldn't be in this position. You are powerful. You could have been a servant of mine.”

 

Omega chuckled as he took his perch back on an overturned bucket in the back of the cell. His voice burned like dry embers when he spoke. “I would rather die than to serve you. Especially in as position such as this. It was bad enough being in a fucking band with you.” he hissed. 

 

Sammæl growled but chose to ignore his comment as he began to speak. “Don't worry. Once we get the chance and more power, we will attack. We will take control of those pesky ghouls and bring them here. Their powers are some of the strongest and them alone could fuel me entirely, and we could reclaim and rebuild what was once our Father’s. It's too bad he's just as weak, as I will be the one ruling when the time comes.”

 

Lev coughed dryly, motioning as if he'd wanted to speak once again. 

 

“Nel here tried to say we should leave those two Nameless freaks alone. I think not,”

 

The powerful being turned, the jewelry on his horns clattering together softly. His eyes trained on Nel sharply, whom in turn shrunk back under his gaze and dared not to speak. Damnit, Lev.

 

“You  _ what _ ?” Sammæl spat, moving to shove his face close to Nel’s. “How dare you? How many times has this happened and we've not known because you have the audacity to even  _ consider  _ letting them go?” He was furious. It frightened Nel instantaneously. 

 

Sammæl straightened up. Rubbing his forehead. The paint didn't even smear, oddly enough. “This isn't good. In fact, unforgivable. This goes against so much in your case.”

 

Nel shook his head in a form of feeble protest. “N-no, please! I only suggested b-because they are family…” 

 

Sammæl snarled deeply, baring sharp fangs at the shorter demon. 

“Then why don't you go join them. Become part of what they like to think is some fucked-up family of non-blood relations. Go serve a man that is weak and will soon have to submit to my rule. Then you will truly learn a lesson.”

 

Nel felt his entire body go cold at those words. “Sammæl, please! I know of nothing outside of the Facility!” he cried. “What if they use me as some sort of hostage or torture me?” 

 

Sad, but he truly would not know of their intentions. He'd been mistreated almost his entire life since becoming a demon, tortured, struck, pushed around, etc. Lev had been one to stand up for him and to bring him here. Nel did not exactly agree with Sammæl’s teachings or ways, but he had taken him in when he was at his worst and it was all he'd known. 

 

Though their leader shook his head, straightening up and sighing deeply, eyes closed. Nel looked over the tall man’s shoulders at Lev. His eyes had gone wide, arms at his sides as if in disbelief. Though he said nothing in his friend’s defense.

 

“Then so be it. I know a traitor when I see one. You're soft. Unlike Lev here. I'll have my ghoul take you to the Outside. And try not to fight back against him -- he has clear permission to show no mercy if so.” Sammæl grunts, leaving the words as a final choice before turning briskly and stalking out of the dungeons. 

 

Lev turned to watch him go before flicking his attention back to Nel. 

 

“Nel...I-I didn't know he'd...oh no..” 

 

Though the shorter demon only glared at him. How did he not think that he wouldn't get in trouble? Did he not think that there would be consequences for Nel and his choice of words? He only shook his head, storming past Lev with a brush of his shoulder. 

 

\----------------

 

A sharp knock on the side of one of the cell doors shook Nel awake and he looked around in confusion before his eyes met the ghoul he and Lev had been escorted by earlier. Winter. 

 

“Let’s go.” was all he said before turning and disappearing around the corner.

 

Nel stood groggily, wincing at a pain in his neck and lower back. He'd fallen asleep next to one of the cells deeper in the dungeon. He didn't want Lev coming to bother him. His last few minutes here and he'd decided to nap. Nice. 

 

He trotted after the ghoul. He was a bit taller and had a build similar to Lev’s. Broad shoulders and chest, beefy arms that he could hide only slightly under the robes he wore. He could pop Nel’s head off in one twist if he really wanted to. 

 

He followed behind him quietly. He had nothing to pack or take with him. He had no real belongings. Only the clothes on his back and a room, which was probably now being given to someone else. 

 

Just the thought made tears pick his eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to appear weak. That's all anyone ever thought of him, even Lev. He wasn't weak. He'd show them, join the Nameless or not. 

 

Winter side-eyed him curiously. “What did you do to fuck up so bad that you made Sammæl call off the celebration?” his voice was deep and had the remnants of a thick Polish accent. Nel didn't look up at him but did listen. “He called off the afterparty?”

 

Winter snorted, turning his attention back ahead of him. “That's an understatement. He stomped in and had the guards force everyone to leave without another word. Then he made us leave,” he explained, a snicker in his voice as hw shrugged carelessly. “Hey, whatever you did, care to fill me in on it so I can do the same and get out of this hellhole? I hate that man and his ways. He's cruel and a tyrant. I wouldn't want to live in a society where he rules entirely.” 

 

Nel continued to listen with utmost surprise. He didn't expect this man to be so against Sammæl. He turned back, staring ahead down the long, dark hall. “I allowed two Nameless to escape after visiting with the Omega ghoul.” he said softly, not quite trusting this demon fully yet. How was he to know that he wouldn't hurt Nel?

 

The ghoulish diety merely nodded at his words, the eyes peering from under his mask staring forward. “I see,” he mumbled, finally turning his head to look at Nel. “You have no reason to have a distrust of me. I can sense it.” 

 

Nel jumped at those words, looking at Winter timidly. “H-huh?”  he mumbled. 

Winter motioned towards him with gloved hands. “I can sense your fear of me. You think I will do something to harm you. But I am here to tell you that I won't. I understand your want to not trust me.”

 

Nel listened, but with caution. Lev was the only one he ever trusted, and even so had betrayed him mere hours ago. How was he to know this ghoul he'd only met once was telling the truth? “I appreciate your understanding. This kind of thing has become hard for me. I apologize.”

 

“No need to do so,” Winter said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Nel flinched, remembering the cold frost it had brought forth towards the gargoyles earlier. “It is fine….anyways. here we are.”

 

They stopped beside a fairly large, gilded door. Winter pushed it open with an outspread hand, revealing a big room with brick flooring and walls like the dungeons. Centered in the room seemed to be some sort of portal. It was different from the small one that the two Nameless disappeared in; it was large and pulsated as if it were alive, different shades of blue swirling in a slow circular motion. He could almost feel his body vibrate with the intense electromagnetic energy coming off the portal. 

 

Winter sighed, staring at it with an expressionless gaze. “Just hop on theough and hope the end isn't in a church or else you'll be burned alive.” he offered as some sort of sheepish help, making Nel shiver. 

 

Winter stayed as Nel stepped forward, standing before the portal before allowing a hand to reach out and dip in. It felt as though he stuck his hand in the murky water of a pond. Uncomfortable. 

 

He fought back the urge to turn around, allowing his entire body to finally slip into the swirling mass of energy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing the last two chapters of Gehenna, almost ready to start the last part of this series! Enjoy this chapter, although no ghouls haha


	9. The Morning After

Mist stretched her arms out as she yawned, feeling the claws on each hand unsheath with the strain. Her forked tongue hung out of her mouth with the deep yawn, feeling so sleepy though she had most likely napped for more than ten hours. The only thing that had woken her was the sound of the alarm on her phone, loudly playing  _ Birds _ by Niels Nielsen. She needed to change that, she thought. The last time it had gone off, Alpha had laughed and teased her, knowing about her big crush on the human musician. 

 

She swung her legs off the side of the bed after exiting her blanket fort, allowing the music to continue to play as she made her way to the living room. It had to be noon by now by the looks of the light pouring from her kitchen windows. She grimaced at the intrusion and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, walking away and nonchalantly snapping her fingers. Her glass suddenly filled itself with water before she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. Mist left the area to retrieve her phone, seeing a text from last night that she'd not seen after falling asleep. From Air. 

 

‘ _ I put Aether in Alpha’s room, if that’s alright. He happened to see me carrying him and asked no questions but suggested I put him in there. Hope that is alright.’ _

 

She pursed her lips, of course that was fine. She then wondered how he and Air were right now, and if they were even awake. 

* * *

 

 

Aether’s eyes fluttered open, immediately squinting with the light coming from a window in the room he was currently in. Weird. His room didn't have a window. That was strange but he would probably figure it out in a moment. He could faintly hear the sound of music nearby in the room he was in, quickly discerning it as  _ Bring Back the Bomb _ by GWAR. 

 

He realized his head hurt like the dickens as he sat up, closing his eyes with a deep breath. The sudden pain had caught him off guard. He hated getting headaches. When he finally opened his eyes, he couldn't help but feel so disoriented. This wasn't his room. 

 

He turned slowly, seeing a large form rolled over towards the wall. He saw a phone charging at the foot of the bed, realizing it as the source music. His eyes flicked back to the sleeping mass as it groaned and shifted, a flash of bright blonde hair poking from underneath the blanket. Alpha. 

 

Aether slowly sat back, calm as he now became aware of his surroundings. The cheesy metal posters on the wall, the water bottles and clothing laying on the floor, the guitars set up in the area across from the bed. How had he not noticed where he'd been immediately? He'd been in this pigstye one time too many. 

 

He turned his head as the form next to him rolled over and wrapped it's arms around his hips, not leaving the mass of blankets to do so. If anyone had seen, it would have looked like he was getting hugged by a Power Rangers-patterned ghost. He suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, even though he was enjoying the slight company. It burned deep in the pit of his chest, an odd weariness that fogged his mind over and made his hands feel clammy.

 

Aether tried to push the feeling away as Alpha’s cat sauntered into the room and joined them on the bed, curling up in between them like a divider. Her name was Ignis and she was a little peppy gray Calico kitten. He allowed his lips to turn up in a faint smile as he patted her small head, her eyes closing as a purr rumbled in her little body. She was so sweet. It made Aether wish he had a cat, although he had a mild allergy and really couldn't even be around Ignis for long. Or Alpha for that matter, the man was always covered in cat hair. 

 

After a while of petting her and the music from Alpha’s cellphone alarm repeating many times over, the other ghoul finally awoke and poked his head from underneath the blankets to give him a questioning glare. His orange eyes peered above the blanket, blonde hair curling around his tall horns in a messy bundle. His hair was usually straightened, and Aether had been the only one to ever see him after a shower or sleeping. Curly just like his. Alpha  _ loathed  _ his own hair and how it waved like so. Odd, considering he liked to mess with Aether’s own curly locks. 

 

“You're already awake?” he inquired, voice gruff with drowsiness. “Why didn't you wake me up, you wouldn't have had to sit here like this.” He knew all too well of Aether’s tendency to become self-conscious and to wait until the other person woke up before going anywhere or doing anything. 

 

The chubby little ghoul waved his hand at him, reaching down to pet Ignis again. “Oh shush. You should be used to it by now,” he said before suddenly pressing a hand to his forehead. Talking hurt. “Fuck.”

 

Alpha raised his brows at him, those piercing eyes growing soft and staying trained on him. “You alright, man?”

 

Aether shook his head in response. “No-I feel like my horns are growing again. It hurts so bad...you don't happen to have shit like Tylenol on you or anything?” it was becoming unbearable. He remembered every event of last night, hoping this was just a side effect of entering leaving that godforsaken church. 

 

Alpha thought for a moment before slipping out of the messy bed, pulling Aether with him. “Come on. I think I do,”

 

* * *

 

Mist was greeted by Air almost immediately after knocking on his door, standing on her tiptoes to somewhat see over his broad shoulders. 

 

“Is Aether awake yet or is he still at Alpha’s?” she asked him, finally stepping into the room when he moved aside and kicked the door shut. 

 

“Still with Alpha. He shot me a text real early this morning and said his head felt like it was being scalped while still fully conscious.”

 

Mist wrinkled her nose at her brother’s wise choice of words. “Ew. Anyways, we gotta get him here and talk about yesterday,” she said, waving her hands about. “Important shit.”

 

Air sighed as he plopped down in a chair at his dining room table, jiggling his knees. “Yeh, I know. I can text him again but I won't guarantee a response right away.”

 

Mist sat in a chair next to him, giving a raised eyebrow look. “Heavy sleeper?” She knew all too well of how deeply these men could sleep. For example, Sister Imperator paid a little visit and brought the Clergy’s children to give a tour. Those screaming little bags of absolute  _ joy _ broke into Earth’s quarters and wrecked some shit. Even in his bedroom where he was sleeping. Didn't wake up, not once. Was oblivious to the damage when he finally came from the dead. 

 

Though, Air sort of figeted in his chair before responding. “Not exactly.” he said quietly. “He and Alpha sort of have a...thing. It's not my business because I'm pretty sure it's kept secret but I always am the one that happens to catch them holding hands or being smoochy.” Usually if they were together, you wouldn't hear from them for a while. They typically went out and did things together, whether it be shopping or sightseeing in the nearby city adjacent to the old town they'd visited. That was why Aether hadn't ran into trouble dressing himself to hide his ghoulish features like Air had; he was used to it. This had gone on since before the little ghoul had even  _ joined  _ the band. It was forbidden that Ghouls interact romantically with Clergy members, and that is exactly what Aether had been doing. Visiting the Sanctum with the rest of the Clergy and Sister Imperator, sneaking away so he and Alpha could be together for a little while. He knew this because Aether had told him a year ago when he was still Water. But he never exactly fessed up to the relationship, merely saying he and Alpha were 'close' and that's why he would sneak away. 

 

Mist thought, if her eyebrows could raise anymore, they'd become sentient and float away from her forehead. “That was unexpected. I never thought of him to be the type to wanna even think about  _ romantic  _ relationships. You know?” she said. Air nodded in response. 

 

They began to chatter about something else before being interrupted by Aether bursting through Air’s front door. He was wearing black pants, green converse, and a Goatwhore shirt three sizes too big - obviously not his own clothing.

 

“Hallå! I'm sorry if I am late!” he exclaimed, cheeks pink and eyes bright as he panted slightly. He must have run down here to join them. “I didn't bother to look at the time when I woke up.”

 

Air raised his brows and blew out his cheeks. “Hej, no big deal,” he spread his arms out. “Find a seat. We need to discuss last night's...events.” 

 

Mist giggled at him as Aether flopped down in a chair next to her. “Well, god morgon to you, brother.” she said with a smile, bumping her shoulder on his. He grinned back. “I'm sorry. I kinda had a rough morning. I woke up with a really bad headache and I bummed some Tylenol off Alpha.” he explained. It took long enough to find the medicine, Alpha himself didn't even know what the hell was in his own kitchen cabinets. He was actually scared a raccoon would leap out and attack him if he opened the wrong one and expressed this fear to the smaller guitarist. 

 

“It's all good. Anyways, about yesterday,” the water ghoul began. “Good news, we did find Omega, surprisingly.” she tapped her nails on the surface of the table for a moment. “Bad news, those holding him  _ might  _ know we're looking to take him back.”

 

Air nodded. “Yes. They could move him, hurt him, or anything. They could even come after  _ us.  _ I'm hoping not, but that is a factor that we must consider.” 

 

Aether’s eyes reflected his agreement. He was very skittish and could probably think of several more ways those demons below could get back at them. 

 

Air folded his hands in his lap, legs spreading comfortably as he lounged in his chair. “I say...we build up strength and some needed intelligence before we even  _ attempt  _ breaking the door down to get our brother back.” 

 

“But how?” 

 

The tallest ghoul’s eyes flicked over to his younger brother. Aether stared back, an eyebrow cocked as he awaited an answer. Mist found this interaction humorous, as usually Aether was a timid little creature and would have shrunk back under the keyboardist’s dark gaze. 

 

After a moment, Air finally exhaled. “I, uh...I don't really know. But we'll think of something. Maybe we’ll contact Nija or Coyote.” he said. Aether nodded at his words, staring down at his own hands, seemingly examining his pointed nails. Air was meaning some other groups of ghouls. Strength in numbers, especially with elemental demons, was good. “Should we tell Alpha and Earth?” Aether asked quietly. “And we haven't heard from Papa since yesterday...I wonder if he even remembers,” 

 

Mist nodded quickly. “Yes, I'm wondering the same as well. He was drunk but he wasn't fucking hammered, he might remember and forbid us from making good on any of our plans!” she warned. 

 

At that, Air’s lips peeled back in a toothy grin. He giggled, waving a hand. “Oh, guys,” he began. “Papa is such a fucking lightweight. After a few glasses of  _ wine  _ he doesn't remember where he even lives.” he sat up, arching his back to pop a few of the vertebrae. “I doubt he remembers shit about yesterday.”

 

“He drank...alot,” Aether said in a concerned tone of voice. “There was like, four wine bottles and one champagne bottle laying around his room. It was a mess and he was too,” Mist thought back to yesterday, seeing the partially spilled bottles and papers strewn about. Papa’s demeanor was horrible. She'd never seen their leader like that before. She wondered if the Sisters had questioned how trashed his quarters were, how much alcohol he consumed, or if it was something they were used to. Either way, it must have been a harrowing task cleaning up the champagne bottle Aether smashed against the floor in anger. 

 

“Damn, really?” Air inquired with a genuinely anxious voice. His brown eyes had lightened with the conversation to a pretty amber, pupils slit in the morning light coming through the windows in his living space. “I think it is safe to say he doesn't remember anything as long as the Sisters tended to his mess.” he said, sighing. 

 

“So, should we let Alpha and Earth know what we're doing?” Aether asked once more as he sat back in his chair, legs splayed out as he wiggled one in some sort of nervous-tick way. Air shrugged his shoulders and squinted, looking out one of the windows. “I can tell Earth if you-” he turned back and jabbed two fingers in Aether’s direction, “-can tell Alpha.” 

 

Aether scrunched his nose in annoyance. “What? No. Why? I don't want to be the one to tell him ‘hej, we went against Papa’s rules and went through a portal straight to a branch of Hell and found Omega but he's been ghoulnapped and we got caught talking to him,’” he mocked. “Doesn't that sound a bit strange to you?” 

 

Air’s face stayed neutral. “After yesterday, nothing like that sounds strange to me. Either way, he's  _ your  _ boyfriend and I'm assuming it'd be better for you to tell him rather than me or Mist. I can deal with Earth, you know just as well as I do that he will react worse than Alpha, so you get the good end of this little deal of ours.”   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the mentioned relationship. It has been planned since the beginning. ^^; Also sorry if this is late! I am going through some stuff and Gehenna hasn't been the first thing on my list. I've been worrying about my SAT and prom this Saturday, finishing my APEX course, and figuring out college. Things will go back to normal, I promise! I just need time!  
> Kind of a short chapter but enjoy!~


End file.
